More than friends
by Marvous Dragonsbane
Summary: Gumball was rejected by Penny after their graduation from high school, and there is only one ghost who can soothe his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This ship never left my mind for the past few years that I saw Carrie and Gumball together... Anyway, lemons will always find its way into my fics. Enjoy! Oh, and all characters will be humanoids! Oh, and they'll be in their late teens.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was a rainy, saturday, afternoon in Elmore. A certain blue-haired boy was sulking in his room.

"Hey, are you still hung up on Penny rejecting you?" A dark skinned boy, wearing an orange hoodie, spoke.

"No, I'm not." The blue haired boy said while curling up to ball and trying to hide his sobs.

The tanned boy wearing an orange jacket sighed. "Gumball... Don't worry, dude." He said, comforting the one known as Gumball.

"Leave me be, Darwin." Gumball said, as he clenched his blankets tighter. Darwin sighed again and left their room. In that time, a lot of things filled the young teen's mind, but only one word was repeated. '_Why_'.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was already after the Elmore High graduation ceremony. A blue haired boy ran towards the middle of the crowd towards a reddish orange haired girl. "Penny!" Gumball cried out in exhaustion. "Will you please be my girlfriend!" He shouted, causing the surrounding people to look. Penny gave Gumball a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She asked, making the boy give the same dumbfounded look. "I'm already dating Tobias. And besides, although we kinda dated for a while back in junior high, we were only kids." She said, shattering the boys heart into tiny pieces. "But we can still be friends." She gave him an awkward smile. "I see... Sorry for taking your time." Gumball said with a blank expression with dead eyes as he turned around and walked away.

As he did so, the people started to murmur. The crowd soon disappeared one-by-one as he walked back home. Soon, as he reached the playground, it has started raining. The same blank expression was on his face as he sat down on the bench. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. The rain stopped and the moon lit the dark playground. "I guess I'll go home now." He said to himself as he gently got up and started walking again. A few moments of walking, his house was already in sight. He opened the door to meet his family who were already at the door. "Dude, what took you so long?" Darwin asked. Gumball just gave a blank gaze and walked towards his room. "Gumball, are you alright? You're completely drenched!" Their mother asked with complete concern. Gumball gave a half-smile. "I'm fine. I just want to get some sleep" he said plainly.

"Alright, dear. But dry yourself first, okay? I don't want you to catch a cold." Nicole said. "Okay..." Gumball replied as he quietly walked up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" Richard asked. "He got rejected by Penny earlier." Anais answered. "Oh, yeah. A lot of people were gossiping about it." Darwin added. "Darwin, please be a dear and cheer your brother up." Nicole said. "Yes, mrs. Mom." Darwin said as he gave a salute. Darwin ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Gumball's graduation uniform that's soaking wet was left on the floor. Darwin grabbed it and placed it on the laundry basket. He walked towards a quietly sulking Gumball.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"DId you manage to cheer him up?" Nicole asked. Darwin shook his head and made the family sighed. "I sure wish there was someone who could help him..." Anais said. "Yeah..." Darwin said in agreement. "Oh, what about that Carrie girl? Isn't she one of your friends?" Nicole asked Darwin. Darwin blushed at the mention of her name. "Y-Yeah..." He said while rubbing his arm awkwardly. Anais swiftly went to her mother's side and whispered into her ear.

"O-oh... Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned..." Nicole awkwardly spoke while rubbing the back of her neck. "No-no. It's fine. I'll call her." Darwin said in a somewhat nervous tone as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He swiped fit for a few moments then hesitated from calling. Anais noticing this, she tapped the call button. "I-I-I was about to do it..." he screamed. *CLICK* "Hello? Who's this?" A voice answered the call.

"H-hey... Carrie... It's me, Darwin." He awkwardly spoke. "O-oh. Hi Darwin. Sorry, I just got a new phone." She spoke the same tone as Darwin. Awkward. "So... What can I help you with?" She asked. "Uh... Could you come to our house to cheer Gumball up?" He replied. There was a momentary silence. "Hello?" Darwin spoke. "A-ah. Right. Gumball. Sure." She said as she hung up. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Richard opened the door to see a shoulder length, whith haired girl, wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. "H-hi, mister Watterson." She greeted. "That was quick. Come on in." He gestured her to come in. The two walked towards the rest of the family who were sitted in the dining area. "H-hi... Carrie..." Darwin nervously greeted her. "Hi..." the two shared an awkward silence.

"Ahem." Nicole cleared her throat, getting the pair's attention. "Could you possibly help Gumball?" Nicole asked. "I know that it's in the middle of the night but..." Nicole worriedly spoke. "It's fine, mrs. Watterson. Ghosts are nocturnal. Rather, we don't even need sleep." She reassured her. Nicole sighed from relief and let out a smile. "Gumball's upstairs. Darwin, be a dear and go with her." She requested. "Sure, mrs. Mom." He nervously got up. "Right this way." Darwin, still nervous. Carrie followed suit.

"Sorry for suddenly calling you." Darwin said as they went up the stairs. "It's fine... How are you and Rachel?" She said. "Oh. We're doing fine, surprisingly." He said in a less awkward, more happy tone. "Can't wait to be Tobias' brother-in-law, huh." She teased. "Nah. It's not that... It's just..." Darwin stopped as they reached Gumball's bedroom. "He's in there." He said. Carrie nodded as she walked towards the door. She knocked on the door. "Gumaball? It's me, Carrie. Could we talk?" She spoke through the door. A moment of silence filled the atmosphere. "I'll... leave you to it." Darwin said as he went back downstairs.

Momentarily, the doorknob twisted and the door opened, revealing a half-naked Gumball. His body was already quite muscular as he has been going to the gym for a few years. Carrie blushed at the sight of Gumball's body. "Come in." He said. Carrie walked inside the bedroom. Nicole renovated the house so that all three siblings had their separate rooms. Gumball's, in particular, looked decent enough. Some weights beside a full body mirror and a bookshelf filled with mostly comics. Gumball sat on his bed and rested his head on his palm as he looked at Carrie. "I still can't believe that ghosts are able to generate legs. Much less have a solid body." He said. "Oh. That only works on some cases. I happened to solidify my body because I met a witch that can let me do so at will." She replied to him. Gumball smiled. "Interesting." He muttered, making Carrie confused.

"Enough about me. How you holding up from the rejection?" She asked. "I'm over it. I just kept thinking... What if it was because I wasn't serious enough... Wasn't smart enough... That I can't stabalize my relationships." He sighed. Carrie walked towards Gumball, who hid his face in his palms. She squated down held Gumball's shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. Just accept yourself, alright? It's not because of you that you can't have a stable raltionship. It's just that you chose wrong." She said, trying to console him.

He lookee at her, deep in her eyes. He moved her bangs to show the eye she hides. She has one grey, and the one she hides in her bangs is blue. Carrie blushed and movee his hand slowly away from her face. "What?" She asked, not making eye contact. "Nothing. It's just that I didn't notice before..." he stopped. "Notice...? What?" She asked again, now looking at him. "Nevermind. Thanks for cheering me up, Carrie." He smiled at her. Gumball got up as Carrie did, too. "Well... I should go..." she said as she made her way to the door. Gumball walked behind her and hugged her. She blushed and was about to talk but... "Thanks again. You're really a great friend." He whispered in her ear.

Gumball let go of Carrie and she turned around, petting him as she smiled. But because Gumball was taller than her, she had to to tiptoe. She walked out of the door and to the rest of the Wattersons. "Is he okay?" Nicole asked worriedly. Carrie nodded as she smiled. "Thank you." Nicole said as she shook Carrie's hand. Carrie teleported out of the Watterson Residence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm not dead yet, okay? Anyway. Hoped you guys enjoyed. I put my personality on the high school grad Gumball. I hope that's fine with you guys. Don't forget to follow and and leave me some ideas for chapters to come! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

**I JUST LIKED THE SHIP SINCE 2013**

**AND I WON'T BE ENDING THIS SOON UNLESS YOU GUYS ARE BORED WITH MY CRAPPY WRITING SKILLS**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY**

* * *

A week's passed by, and Gumball started getting serious. He went to the public library early and would always come home late. Although this was happening, he didn't forget about his body training. He would wake up at four in the morning to jog until six, do some push-ups, squats, jumping jacks, practice throwing punches and kicks until nine. That's when he goes to the library and study advanced subjects until ten at night. He became just as smart as Anais in no time, shocking the entire family.

And doing this for almost two months, he became more destinguishable. He even started getting more popular. Despite this, he didn't stop being that goofy brother and son of the Wattesrson family. He hasn't contacted any of his friends or even Carrie for a while. It was quite a surprise that he hasn't seen any of them whenever he was on his way to the library. Finally, the long awaited first day of college. He took the Business Degree at Elmore College. On his way there, he saw multiple familiar faces at the gates. Gumball was now 6'8. He was even taller than the tallest girl of Elmore; Tina Rex, who was 6'2.

Gumball was around 5'6 in high school, was gaining a little bit of fat, but now in college, he was hardly recognized. Not even Tina herself recognized him. When the two bumped with each other, she became quite intimidated because of his height and build. "Hey, Tina. Haven't seen you in a while. And it looks like you've decided to let you hair grow to your shoulders. Not bad, actually. You look even paler now, especially without your hoodie." Tina just stood there in shock. Gumball leaned in closer. "Hm... I guess I've also outgrown you." He said. "Gumball!" Someone cried out from behind.

Wearing a white turtle-neck and a pair of jeans, breathing heavily. "W-wait... *pant* Up... *pant*" Tina looked dumbfounded. "Hey, Carrie. Why are you tired?" He asked. "I overslept." She replied. "Uh... You do know that you could've just teleported, right?" Gumball said, making Carrie blush. "I want to enjoy having a solid body. Is that not fine?" She retorted. "No, no. I guess even you would be worried about gaining wait, huh..." Gumball recieved a kick to the shin because of this. "What was that for?" Gumball cried out. Carrie just pouted and continued walking. Gumball was still trying to ease the pain.

"Are you really Gumball?" Tina asked from behind. "Oh, right. I was talking with you earlier. Yeah, it's me." Gumball said, as he stood straight. "I guess we should go." Gumball suggested. Tina nodded. She grew her hair out and stopped with her tomboyish acts. She stopped wearing baggy hoodies and jeans and went with the casual skirt and grey shirt that revealed a bit of her cleavage. "Ah, you're Tina, right? Tina Rex?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Y-yes..." she said hiding her gaze. "I guess even you changed..." he said as he awkwardly scratched his cheek. Tina stayed quiet. "My class is over there." Tina pointed towards the classroom newr the end of the hallway. "Oh, sure. Mine is in the other direction. See ya later." Gumball waved goodbye as he walked towards his class. Hours passed by of Gumball listening to each lectures. He had jotted down the key points of each lecture. And with that, his first day ended.

He didn't have any classes with Carrie as she was affiliated with the Arts and Design classes. The entire batch of Gumball decided to take a gap year. Within that time, a lot of changes happened. Even with that, all of them stayed in Elmore. Masami, too, stayed in Elmore. Her father named her the heiress to the company. Thus, she's in the same class as Gumball. However, the two haven't noticed each other yet. As Gumball waited near the gates, Tina was also just about to head home with her friends. One of them was Jamie.

"Hey! Is that Gumball?!" Jamie called out. She was around 5'11. "Wow! Looks like you've grown up!" Jamie said. She squirted water from her water bottle on to Gumball's thin long sleeve shirt. "Oops" she said sarcasrically before noticing Gumball's abs and stood in awe along with Tina and the two other girls. "Hey, Gumball." Carrie said as she patted Gumball's back. "Woah." Carrie was awe-struck at Gumball's abs. "I guess you weren't kidding around when you said you started training." She said, still in awe. "Well, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and they started walking, leaving the other girls standing in confusion. "Was that really Gumball?" Jamie asked. "I know, right?" Tina replied. They also started heading home.

"Hey, Carrie...?" Gumball said. "Yeah?" Carrie looked up at Gumball. "I can feel your... You know?" He said, awkwardly. Carrie grew a miachieviously devilish grin. "Oh? Whatever do you mean?" She said, pressing her chest tighter around his arm. "Come on. Don't do this." He said. Carrie chuckled. "What do you-" she was cut mid-sentence when she noticed his manhood bulk up in his pants. Her mischievious smile became a seductive one. "Oh? Looks like someone's starting to get lively." She said as she put her index finger below her lips. "Are you sure about this?" Gumball questioned. "Definitely!" Carrie excitedly exclaimed.

Gumball pulled out his phone and dialled Nicole. *ri~ing* *ri~ing* Nicole picked up. "Gumball, honey? Where are you?" Nicole asked through the phone. "Hey, mom. I'm staying the night in my shed. Don't worry, I still have some of my clothes and some food there. I thought I'd let you know." He replied. "Okay, honey. And I think there's no school tomorrow due to an upcoming typhoon. Make sure you're safe, okay?" Nicole said. "Alright, mom. Love you. Bye." He said. "I love you, too, sweetie. Buh-bye now." Nicole hung up.

Gumball hid his phone in his pocket and looked at Carrie. "Alright then. Let's go." Gumball said as he picked up Carrie and carried her. "Wh-where are we going?" She asked, still startled from the sudden bridal carry. "My shed." He simply said. He walked towards the scrap yard, where no one goes to anymore. And in the distance, a comfy looking house could be seen. "Is that it?" She asked, pointing at the building. "Yep. Learned a bit of carpentry on construction building, and built myself a small house or a shed." He replied. He opened the door, revealing a fairly clean living room. "We'll be staying here for a while." He said. Carrie was still awe-struck from Gumball's small house. "Wow. This place is comfy!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Of course. Who do you think built it? It also has in-door plumbing, a bath, and everything." He proudly said. You really worked hard this past gap year." She said as she sat down. "I suppose." He said as he removed his shoes and took Carrie's over to the doorway and grabbed two pairs of slippers. "How do you like it so far?" He asked as he placed down the slippers and wore his pair and sat down next to Carrie. "It's amazing." She said. "My room and a guest room are upstairs, and my room has its own bathroom. There's also one down here, just next to the kitchen." He explained.

"This is a relatively big house." She said. "I guess so." Gumball chuckled. "Anyway, back to our previous discussion." Gumball said as he glanced at her. She took his lips and they started making out. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Carrie started to unzip Gumball's pants, and Gumball started to remove Carrie's jeans and unhooks her bra. The two parted, leaving a trail of saliva. Gumball removed his still wet top and boxers. Carrie removed her top and underwear, too. The two were now naked and staring at each other's eyes. They started their make-out session once more. Carrie was on her back, and Gumball combed Carrie's hair with his hand, which, to his surprise, soft and silky.

Carrie started playing with herself as they made out. Gumball descended Carrie's body, kissing her from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck, until he reached her chest. He started licking and sucking on her nipple as he played with her other breast. Carrie's moans were getting louder that they didn't even notice the sudden downpour. Gumball ascended Carrie's body, and started kissing again. Carrie spread her legs open and guided Gumball's throbbing dick to her entrance, which has become extremely wet. Gumball slowly inserted himself inside Carrie.

She winced at the sudden pain of his dick. "You're still a virgin?!" Gumball exclaimed. "Does that bother you?" Carrie said, with still pain in her voice. "Not at all. I'm glad. Because you're also my first time." Gumball said as he leaned in and kissed Carrie. "Does it still hurt?" Gumball asked. "No. You can move now." She said. Gumball slowly inserted the rest of his twelve-inch dick inside her, which made her make a face of both pain and pleasure. Carrie started gasping, and her moans intensified. Gumball moved his hips back and forth, and slowly, he started getting faster. Carries moans kept getting stronger after each thrust.

Carrie hugged Gumball and her legs hugged his hips. Gumball kept getting faster and faster. "G-Gumball...! I love you!" Carrie wanted to speak, but the pleasure she felt, kept her from talking. "I love you, too!" Gumball yelled. "Cum inside me!" Carrie yelled. With one last thrust, Carrie orgasmed, which made Gumball come twice as strong. The two panted. Carrie released Gumball, and he slid out, which revealed their juices dripping out of her. "Don't worry, Gumball. It's my safe day. And I'll drink a morning after pill, just in case." Carrie said, panting, as she sat up.

Gumball sighed in relief. "That's good. We're still in our first year of college." He said as he panted. "Ready for round two?" Carrie suggested. Gumball looked at her and grinned. "You know it." He said, nonchalantly. Carrie got on top of him, bobbed her head to make her hair swing to her back, caressed his pectorials as she slid his manhood inside. "That's the wrong hole." Gumball pointed out. Carrie grinned, which made Gumball nervous. She slid him inside her anus, and started moving up and down. "It's tight!" Gumball shouted. Carrie just kept riding him. Gumball hugged her and started moving on his own.

The two kept yelling each other's name. Gumball removed himself from inside her, which made Carrie pout. He stood up and made her face the other way and hold on to the sofa. Gumball jammed himself inside Carrie's ass, which made her moan the loudest she could. Gumball kept pounding and slapping her ass. He played with her vagina and breast as he kept pounding her. He grabbed both her wrists and pounded her even harder. She kept moaning as she kept repeating Gumball's name. Gumball's thrust keep getting deeper inside her. After a few more minutes of pounding, Gumball finally came inside her. She screamed in pleasure. The two of them kept going until dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's me! How was the lemon? Anyway, as promised, I updated this chapter. Also, I still don't know when I can update my Skyrim fanfic. And I'm thinking of doing a Randy Cunningham x Heidi Wienerman fanfic from Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja. And of course, I'll be adding lemons. Cuz life always gives us lemons. So I'll distribute it. Remember to leave a review! Every review is appreciated. Also, favorite and follow please! Thank you for stopping by!**


End file.
